zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Miricle
Miricle (ミラクル Kiseki) is a human 19 year old girl from Earth. She is the main roleplay character of Miricle1778. She, however, does not know about her family. Appearance When Miricle was a young girl, she had long pinkish hair with two pigtails on the side. When she was a little girl, she wore a blue/white dress with a pink short sleeved sweater to go with it. By the time she got older, her hair got darker and it got short to her shoulders, which turned into a magenta-purple color and sea green-colored eyes. She wears a school uniform, consisting of a white polo shirt under a sandy brown blazer and a short black pleated skirt. When she went to the all girl's school, she had a new uniform. The uniform has a blue collar and skirt and black thigh-highs. She wears a headband which has a yellow/green ribbon dangling on the right side. At random points she wears a white beret just for fashion or for no reason at all. Personality When Miricle was a young girl, she was always happy and cheerful. She loved to play and have fun. She was a very fun girl to be with. Miricle was also very helpful and a good childhood friend with her friends. By the time Miricle was in her early teens, she was a little more mature. Still a little crazy but she was mature at some points. When she was 19, she became a little childish, but she can be mature at somepoints. Miricle has a tendency to be random at some points, although she is a very nice girl to be with. She is a helpful girl to be with and she is always there for her friends. She is also a smart girl. Backstory Miricle was born wealthy rich class family in Central City. She lived with her mom and 2 younger cousins and older cousin. She never met her dad, but she has seen pictures of him by her mom. Her cousins lived with her because she was alone and always played and talked to herself, or to her "imaginary" friend (which was actually a ghost). Her cousins were like her younger and older siblings to her that she never had. She went to elementary school when she was in Kindergarten through 5th grade. In Kindergarten, Miricle met Steve. Steve was actually Miricle's first friend in Kindergarten. Steve and Miricle were best friends in less than 3 days. Sometimes Miricle would ask her mom if Steve could come over. By the time Steve and Miricle were in 3rd grade, they had an even stronger relationship. They became to have a brother and sister relationship. Steve still went to Miricle's house to talk to her. Although, Miricle's old est cousin thought that they were dating because they always hung out together, but they would never go that far. Her younger cousins thought that they were married. Even though they were only in 3rd grade. In 4th grade, Miricle met Koakuma. Miricle thought that Koakuma was a cool girl, but she never talked to her though. When she did, Kuma wouldn't leave Miricle alone and kept talking to her for 5 minutes. Kuma and Miricle became best friends until then. When Miricle went to the 5th grade, she met Bulla. Bulla and Miricle became best friends quick. Miricle, Bulla and Kuma began to all hang out together. They all went to Miricle's house and all started to spend the night together. Miricle's youngest cousin used to have a crush on Bulla. Miricle's younger and oldest cousin thought that Kuma was cool. Miricle, Bulla and Kuma hung out together, they were like sisters. Miricle, Kuma and Bulla were friends and they always had each other's backs. Miricle soon forgot her friend Steve, her best friend since Kindergarten. Miricle started to wonder where he was. When she found out that he random away, she was so upset knowing that her best friend she knew was gone. She thought that it wouldn't get worst. She didn't want to leave her friends, or forget about them, like what she did with Steve. Worst mistake she ever made. When Miricle was in 7th grade, she got a note from her teacher. Since her grades were so high, she was invited to join an all girls boarding school. She didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave her friends. But she had no choice but to go anyways. When she was in 8th grade, on her way to Hokkaido Academy, all of she could think about was her friends back in Central City. She wondered what her friends will do when she's gone. Will she ever see them again? Will they be mad at her? Will they leave her? All of these thoughts. When she reached Hokkaido Academy, it was a pretty huge school, full of girls. She didn't like it because it was a little girly for her. She thought that Hokkaido Academy was a boarding school for snobby girls. When Miricle joined her first class, she made a new friend named Tali. Tali was just like Miricle. Except, Tali lived with her dad and only him, while Miricle lived with her mom and 3 cousins. Just like Miricle, Tali also had no choice but to leave her friends back at her old school. Tali and Miricle became close friends. They were like sisters, like how Miricle was with her best friends back in Central City, Bulla and Kuma. Tali and Miricle became best friends and they still are best friends currently. Same with Bulla and Kuma. By the time Miricle graduated from Hokkaido Academy, she finally reunited with Bulla and Kuma, she then on spend her college with her 2 best friends. ''Weapons'' *''Pocket knife'' * Beretta 92 *CheyTac Intervention *KRISS Vector *Close Quarters Battle Receiver Powers/Ablities *'Flight' *'Healing' *'Double Wave' *'Water Punch' *'Water Jigsaw' *'Water Nebula' *Breathing underwater. Miricle has the ability to breathe underwater and see clearly underwater. (Although, she never uses her powers, except her healing and flying.) Miricle's quotes "If you prefer, I'll slit your throat with my other knife" "Take my hand and lets run!" "You're in big trouble mister!" "Go away kid!!!" ".....I like trains." "Make your choice and make it quick, either build a real heart, or get out of my way quick." "Some people are not very smart.. :/" Relationships N/A Trivia *Miricle sleeps for 13 hours. *She's very easy to talk to. *She doesn't like mentioning her last name. *Miricle is a reliable friend to have. *Miricle dislikes people. *Miricle is very good with guns. *Miricle loves spicy foods. *Miricle strongly dislikes fish. *Miricle enjoys making s'mores on her free time. *Miricle does not work well with kids, but she doesn't dislike them. Gallery Yurippe (1).png|Miricle about to shoot Moonlight_Miricle.png|Miricle's smile 1308565147-Yurippe_3 (1).jpg|Miricle talking 3110150PI6fM9O (1).jpg|Miricle happy 5406809908_24aa18fe74.jpg|Happy again angel-beats-01-large-12.jpg|Miricle's serious look 0 (3).jpg 13-1.jpg|Miricle sad 216894-shot0045.jpg|Miricle's innocent look angel-7-0.jpg Yurippeyiuk3e75i3j4.png vlc 2010-06-23 21-30-49-60.jpg 15405KiKJBjiP.jpg 534586789.png 4533356879.gif 194835717ZNGKy.jpg Angelbeats01.jpg Tumblr_m56nh42na41rxxkhyo1_1280.png Category:Original Character Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Page made by Miri Category:Female Category:Members Category:Human